onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jozu
| jva=Takashi Nagasako| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} "Diamond" Jozu is the commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' third division. Appearance Jozu is a big, gruff, heavily-armored man. The armor he wears is similar that to a samurai, with bolted shoulder pads. Jozu has a long face with stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin, in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears to look angry and battle-hardened, and keeps his arms crossed at most times. Personality Jozu appears to be a quiet individual, as he did not speak much when Shanks arrived. However, when he blocked Mihawk's sword strike, Jozu gave a savage battle cry. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the third division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is also one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, making him one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. Like Marco and the other higher members of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu was capable of retaining consciousness from Shanks' powerful Haki. He has incredible reflexes, as he is able to instantly respond to Juracule Mihawk's sword strike and jump down onto the ice field in order to protect the Moby Dick and Whitebeard. He also possesses vast strength, as shown when he hurled a huge iceberg at the giants protecting Marineford. Devil Fruit Jozu apparently ate some sort of Devil Fruit that allows him to turn part or all of his body into diamond. It is unknown whether this is a Paramecia or Logia, but in this form, his defenses seem to enhance exponentially, to the point of blocking the strongest sword in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Juracule Mihawk, with no visible damage to himself.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553, Jozu stops Mihawk's attack with his diamond body. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond" Jozu. History Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu first appeared as a background character, but unlike Marco, he did not get any dialogue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Jozu's first appearance. It wasn't until later, that he gets identified by name and role in Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga - Vol.45 Chapter 434, Jozu is named. Post Enies Lobby Arc Like Marco, Jozu displayed a knowledge of what would happen when Shanks boarded their ship and commented on how Shanks' spirit was as strong as ever. Marineford Arc Jozu shows up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all other division commanders are ready to battle. When Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, made a massive slashing stream at the Moby Dick, Jozu easily stopped it by becoming diamond, effectively stopping the strongest sword in the world. He then picked up an enormous iceberg and threw it at the Marineford giants, but this was in turn nullified by Akainu's magma Devil Fruit powers. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users